A Thousand Years
by Stitchious
Summary: Song fic, im rubbish at summaries so read it and find out oh and it may pay you to listen to the song Thousand Years by Christina Perri while reading this.


A/N: Not mine I just play with 'em and put 'em back after (with some reluctance), song is not mine either, it belongs to Christina Perri – Thousand Years. It's a song fic and I don't tend to do those, this is my first R&I fic and I am very aware that it is likely to be OC but hey ho. Anyway I hope you enjoy the ramblings of my mind at 2am. Oh yeah and had no idea that it was linked with Twilight when I wrote this.

The Strains of the song she had on repeat floated around her as she sat on the sofa beer in hand. She didn't drink it though and if you looked in you would notice the frown on her face, the blank staring ad wonder what she was thinking about so deeply. If you knew her you would speculate it was her partner but to voice such an opinion to her would gain a death glare and perhaps a rant, threats of bodily harm. Would it shock you to know you would be right.

**Heart beats faster**

**Colours and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

She has never been afraid of anything. She was Jane Rizolli, she didn't get scared ever….. except she was because admitting what she felt would change everything but if she didn't .. dammit Tommy.

**Watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

She hated how alone her friend had felt growing up and she tried to fix that everyday, tried to make her feel welcome … loved, because she was loved so much by her and her family too, hell she was her family.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Well maybe she hadn't loved her for a thousand years but she thinks maybe she has loved her all her life and yeah she has been waiting for her all of her life and will love her till her last breath. Maybe she should call her, maybe.

**Time stands still **

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

She really was even when she woke up first thing of a morning devoid of make-up and hair products. She had a natural beauty that shone inside and out. People didn't tend to see that, but then people didn't tend to look past the façade of knowledge that she had built up, they didn't look past the 'Queen of the dead' persona. But Jane had and my hadn't she been in awe of the woman, she was precious and loved so wholly when you got past she had built to protect her self. She had been lucky she realised as she thought of the time she almost had been taken from away from her, and it all became oh so clear.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has bought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

She was like a beacon of light guiding her, protecting her from the rocks, never letting her fall, she had wished for her for so long without realising when she met her that she had been granted her wish. Time she realised would not fade the way she felt, instead it made her love stronger. She shook her head as if to clear it and put the now warm beer on the table. Standing she reached for the phone, it had to be now, it couldn't be another minute, not when another Ian could come along. She was about to press her speed dial when a knock sounded at her door. Cursing the ill timing she headed to the door and its persistent knocker phone still in hand. She opened the door and gasped. Stood there hair soaked and dripping from the rain, in the hall stood the object of her thoughts looking beautiful as always. "Maura" she breathed, and without thinking instead feeling she stepped forwards towards the Dr and kissed her hoping to convey all her thoughts and feelings. When Maura returned the kiss she puller her closer and time ceased to exist as they got lost in each other, her phone falling to the floor unnoticed. The strains of music from the apartment washing over them so true in its lyrics.

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**


End file.
